Heavyweight
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: The Brave Warrior of the Sea, Captain Usopp gets into trouble. Will he prevail?
During the battle at Little Garden, Usopp and Carue were perfecting a plan to stop the giant spinning wax roulette. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day were intercepting them as best as they could. She managed to pin Usopp down during the commotion.

"I wonder how many kilos you can take," She said with her trademark smile. Her crotch was straight in his face, showing her lemon-printed panties.

"One Kilo…Two Kilo…" She grew heavier and heavier atop his chest. His head sprung upward, nose first right under her dress.

"Three Kilo…huh?" Usopp's nose was right on her button. "It smells like lemon…is this what Heaven is like?" She jumped off him, disgusted. "You perverted dork!" Suddenly, the wax pillar caught on fire. "You planned this, didn't you?!" Usopp sneered. Ms. Valentine saw his throbbing boner. She then smiled her trademark smile. "Well, you aren't getting away with this. She went and grabbed it.

"W-wait, what are you going to-" He was cut off by her vicegrip. "How many kilos can your dick handle?" She asked. Her grip tightened.

"One Kilo…Two Kilo…" Usopp was biting his lip, which was thicker than Ms. Valentine's entire body.

"Three Kilo…Four Kilo…" Usopp's cumchute was sealed off completely. He screamed in pain.

"Aw, only four kilo," Ms. Valentine said, smiling. "Let's see if I can reopen you." She began to stroke the bottom area of his penis. Usopp was in immeasurable pain. Something however welled up from the bottom to the top. He began jerking up and down, wanting to push it out.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ms. Valentine blocked Usopp's dickhole with her finger. "I just thought of a great way to open you up!" She pushed her finger down, and pulled upward. Usopp was crying in pain. "You should be happy, this is pretty stimulating for anyone else!" She laughed, pushing her finger all the way down.

"One Kilo…" Usopp got triggered and thrusted with all his might, shooting out his seed from that one kilo. It pushed back Ms. Valentine's Day with its force. He was spent.

"You got me dirty!" She grew angry. "You're already out, but I'm gonna get payback!" She grabbed him and ripped off his overalls. "This dick is going to be crushed by my vagina!" Suddenly, Usopp came to. "Thank you very much, ma'am!" She grew even angrier. "Men are all the same," She growled. She took off her panties and put them on Usopp's face. His nose poked a hole in them.

"Dammit, those were my favorite pair!"

"They smell so nice…" She rubbed the head on her lips, and then slowly put it in.

"10,000 Kilo Press: Penetration!" She slammed down onto Usopp's pelvis. He was hit so hard, he choked on his own screams. His arms were up in the air. She began to thrust again and again. Usopp finally mananged to scream, but it was a mix of joy, pain and bravery.

"MORE!" Ms. Valentine's Day was shocked. "You should be dead, that one thrust was enough to rupture your entire pelvis!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA DIE A BRAVE WARRIROR OF THE SEA! YOUR TEN TON TACKLEBOX WON'T AFFECT ME! GIVE ME YOUR WORST, LEMON BITCH!" Ms. Valentine's Day was livid, desperately bouncing up and down on him. He was bleeding in his eyes and mouth. But he was holding onto her hips.

"If I go down…you're coming with me." Ms. Valentine was scared. Usopp was now in control of the situation. "Can't you get any heavier than this?!"

"I'm at my limit!"

"Shame. You can't even last with the great Captain Usopp!" Ms. Valentine's Day was crying, out of fear and pleasure from the reverse rape that Usopp turned in his favor. "You're pretty loose now, Kilo-woman," He said, bloodied up. "You're about to fall to my final move: Sure-Kill White Star!" She screamed.

"Don't cum, don't cum!"

"You were going to crush my dick with your vagina, weren't you?"

"I was bluffing! I'm sorry, Captain Usopp! Pull out, pull out!"

"Not happening. Sure-Kill: Final White Star!" Usopp with the last ounce of strength he had climaxed inside of the protégé of Mr. 5. Having been into it herself, she truly came with him simultaneously. Usopp collapsed, having done his final deed.

Miss Goldenweek was watching silently, chewing on a rice cracker. The others came to the scene. "What the hell happened here?!" Nami was shocked at what her non-virgin eyes witnessed. Ms. Valentine's Day was in a fetal position, crying. Usopp's pelvis was crushed, torn and smashed worse than Bellemere's arm before Arlong popped a cap in her dome. Luffy went crazy, shaking him furiously. Zoro grabbed him.

"All he needs is some bandages and some rest," He said, with blood trickling down from his ankles. Vivi, still unacquainted with the Straw Hats, couldn't believe how casual they were with their situation at hand.


End file.
